The present method of connecting a washing machine drain hose to a sewer line drain is flawed and results in a tremendous amount of property damage, globally every year, due to flooding. Water damage resulting from washing machine flooding is believed to be a costly form of recurring property damage.
Conventional methods of connecting a washing machine drain hose to a sewer line drain are flawed because the connection between the washing machine discharge and the sewer is not sealed and is therefore susceptible to flooding. In the current method, the washing machine pumps and discharges waste water through a smaller flexible drain hose that is loosely inserted into a larger open sewer line drain. This conventional connection is not sealed in order to provide an “air-gap”, or “vacuum break”, that is needed to prevent induced siphonage during the wash cycle. Without an “air-gap”, or “vacuum break”, the resulting induced siphonage would prematurely empty the washing machine, obviously defeating the function of the washing machine. The present system provides for a solution by incorporating both a sealed connection between the washing machine drain hose and the sewer line drain and a “vacuum break” that prevents induced siphonage. Prior to the present system a system and method that provides both a sealed connection and a “vacuum break” has not been introduced.
One main problem with the current method of connecting a washing machine drain hose to a sewer line drain is that the smaller flexible drain hose, which pumps water out of the washing machine, will sometimes drop-out of the larger open sewer line drain pipe. If the smaller drain hose drops-out of the larger open sewer line drain and is not noticed and rectified immediately, the washing machine will continue through its wash, rinse, and drain cycle thereby pumping a significant amount waste water onto the floor, causing severe flood damage.
The current method is also inherently flawed because it incorporates an open sewer line drain with direct exposure to the living area or other area where the washing machine discharges into the sewer line. Even if the washing machine drain hose does not drop-out of the larger open sewer line drain, this area remains susceptible to severe flood damage in the event that the sewer line is blocked. If a blockage occurs in the in-ground or the under-floor 2″ or 3″ drain pipe, or in the inline sewer drain, then, as the washing machine washes and drains, the pumped waste water can only escape through the open end of the larger sewer line drain pipe or “vacuum break”. This situation will result in major flooding possibly mixed with foul water. The preferred present system includes sensors to detect blockage, a sub-system to shut-off the washing machine and cease the pumping of waste water to prevent flooding in the event that blockage in the sewer line drain is detected, surge protection and an alarm.
An additional problem with the open sewer line drain is that it is possible for the water seal in the drain trap to evaporate, thus allowing direct access of foul sewer gases and vermin into the living area. The preferred present system also addresses this problem.